


A Victory Bed

by LegacyMermaid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyMermaid/pseuds/LegacyMermaid
Summary: What would have happened if Lexa didn't leaver after thanking Clarke for attending her wounds after her battle with Roan? Ep 3.04In all its smutty goodness.





	

Clarke stood on her balcony, looking down upon the disappearing lights of a now quiet Polis that, only hours before, had been bustling with life; people trading goods, and children cheerfully playing. I wonder if they know that their lives are under constant threat from the Ice Nation, she thought. Just then she was startled back into reality by a rap on the door of her room.

When she opened the door, she let out a barely audible gasp; there stood Lexa, wearing only a night shift the deep blue color of the night sky. She reluctantly moved her eyes from the brunette woman's enchanting blue-green eyes down to her plump lips, which were still stained with her Nightblood. Eventually, Clarke's eyes landed on Lexa's prominent, smooth collarbone. It was all the blonde woman could do not to step forward and kiss the glowing tan skin all the way across her chest. "Is this 'I told you so,'" Clarke said quickly, worried she had been staring for too long.

"This is 'thank you,'" Lexa stated simply.

"Come in," Clarke opened the door wider, to allow Lexa to enter. The first thing Clarke saw was the long, muscular, yet fragile-looking leg of a woman who, only hours before, had used it to be Roan in battle. Without thinking, she grabbed Lexa's bandaged hand, "sit down, let me change that for you." Lexa followed Clarke to the padded bench in her room. As she began to unwrap the black-soaked cloth, Clarke remembered her failed assassination attempt earlier that day; "that girl that was with Nia, Ontari, what will happen to her?"

Slightly annoyed that Clarke would want to talk about the Ice Queen at a time like this, Lexa answered in her matter-of-fact way, "she won't be back until the conclave after my death."

"Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?" Clarke retorted with an eye roll. Lexa smirked a little at the sassy blonde. She watched Clarke's once porcelain-white arms flexed as they worked to rip the fabric she used to wrap Lexa's hand.

As Clarke tucked in the end of the bandage and pulled her hands away, Lexa was hit with the urge to grab her hands and kiss them. Hoping to soften Clarke, she said "thank you for backing me." Clarke didn't respond how Lexa had hoped; she sighed and said, as usually, "I was just doing what was right for my people." Lexa looked down, defeated.

"Your Ambassadors betrayed you. How do you move forward?" Clarke asked, searching Lexa's face for answers. Lexa calmly met her gaze, "they were doing what they thought was right for their people, too."

Realizing she wasn't going to get any more out of Lexa tonight, Clarke stood, "reshop, Heda."

Trying not to show her disappointment, Lexa stood as well, "good night, Ambassador." She slowly walked to the open door. As she grasped the handle to pull it shut behind her, she felt Clarke's calloused hand land on her own, stopping Lexa mid-stride. This small, but intimate touch sent a sensual shiver up Lexa's arm and through her whole body, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The shiver quickly turned into a comforting warmth, and she thought she heard the distant sound of war drums, but it was her rushing blood pounding in her ears. She quickly hid the excited smile on her face as Clarke asked her to stay a while longer.

As Lexa turned, Clarke quietly closed the door behind them and walked back to the balcony. "I was so scared you were going to die today. I'm sorry I doubted you." There was a sudden whisper of cool wind that lifted Clarke's hair from her shoulders, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. Suddenly she felt Lexa place a blanket over her shoulders. As she felt the woman's hands leave her shoulders, Clarke quickly grabbed them and pulled Lexa closer, wrapping Lexa's long arms around her and the blanket, giving Lexa's slightly bruised knuckles a soft kiss.

If all her senses hadn't been heightened with pleasure, Lexa may have missed the soft touch of Clarke's lips on her hand; she took that moment to grab Clarke's shoulders and spin the woman to face her, reaching through the blanket and grabbing her waist, pulling her in close. The two women stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Lexa looked down at Clarke's trembling lips and leaned in, giving in to her desire for a long-overdue kiss.

Clarke pulled away, not allowing the kiss linger for too long. "I.. I'm sorry," mumbled Lexa. Just as she was about to turn and walk away, Clarke flung the blanket from her shoulders, grabbed Lexa's neck and pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses the Commander had ever experienced. With an almost inaudible moan, Lexa parted her lips, allowing Clarke's tongue to enter and explore the roof of her mouth.

When she felt Lexa's tongue reciprocate, Clarke pushed the woman toward her bed, keeping their bodies as close together as possible. As they reached the foot of the bed, Clarke grabbed the beautifully carved bedpost and pushed Lexa's chest, causing her slender body to fall onto the soft furs piled atop the mattress. Both women smiled as Clarke's hand crept its way up the inside of Lexa's exposed leg. Lexa's breathing got heavier as Clarke crawled onto the bed, pushing her hand up, past Lexa's navel and between her now very sensitive breasts, finally landing on her collar bone; as Clarke's hand moved slowly over Lexa's skin, the smooth fabric of her nightgown bunched, until she finally grabbed it on both sides and lifted it over the young Heda's head.

When Clarke had thrown her dress aside, Lexa returned the favor, separating the woman from her night wear. Lexa then quickly reversed their positions, straddling Clarke, pinning the blonde's arms on the bed above her head. Lexa slowly and softly dragged her calloused hands down Clarke's arms, then along the sides of her breasts, letting only her thumbs lightly brush against the erect pink nipples.

Clarke bit her own lip and wriggled with excitement and pleasure under Lexa's touch. When her hands finally reached Clarke's hips, Lexa stopped and looked Wanheda in the eyes, asking for permission to continue. "Please don't stop," Clarke whispered as she grabbed Lexa behind her ears and pulled her in for a kiss.

With that, Lexa slowly slid her right hand down Clarke's pubic bone, running her fingers through the curly, coarse, yet silky hair. Slowly, Lexa reversed the direction of her hand, gently tugging on Clarke's pubic hair and letting her middle finger to press against her bundle of nerves. She felt Clarke tremble with pleasure as Lexa's mouth found its way down to the small, pale breast until her tongue found the Skaikru Ambassador's nipple.

Clarke's breathing grew heavier and faster as she grabbed handfuls of Lexa's long, luscious locks and rocked her hips up and down, as the Commander inserted two fingers between her lower lips and expertly stroked Clarke inside. "Float me!" Exclaimed Clarke as her body was flushed with heat as if she had just been submerged in a warm bath. Once more, she grabbed Lexa's head and pulled her in for a kiss. This time, however, Clarke sat up, ran her hands down Lexa's back, grabbed her thighs just below her round, firm handful and rolled over so the few strands of berry-red hair she had left brushed across Lexa's face.

"Your turn," Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear, making her moan deeply with anticipation. "You need to release all the tension you have been holding onto." With each word, Clarke kissed a different scar that glimmered on Lexa's torso from many battles won, ending by nuzzling her nose into the dark hair between her legs and taking a long inhale; all the while staring into the round eyes of the leader of the 13 clans. "You smell delicious," groaned Clarke, as she deeply licked Lexa's sex, causing her to arch her back and moan Clarke's name. Clarke proceeded to hook her middle and index fingers in and out of Lexa at a steady pace, while circling her tongue around the sensitive nub hidden in the hair. It didn't take long before Clarke felt Lexa tighten around her fingers and then release with a loud, breathy sigh, followed by a joyful giggle.

It had been so long since Lexa had felt the tender touch of another person; she felt almost paralyzed by the pleasure. But she quickly regained her voice as Clarke crawled up her body and gently laid on top of her, so that every inch of their naked, glistening bodies were touching. "Have you done this before?" asked Lexa. Clarke only winked as she kissed Lexa, sucking on her lower lip, slowly releasing it as she dismounted Lexa to lay beside her. Lexa let her body tip with Clarke's and ended up on her stomach, looking into the bright blue of her lover's eyes, satisfied. "Reshop, Clarke."

Hearing Lexa say her name always made Clarke flush with pleasure; she propped herself up on her right elbow as she used her left index finger to trace the infinity symbol at the base of Lexa's neck, then moved it down to the circle below, following the trail of ink to the solid black dot; "good night, Commander," she whispered. But Lexa didn't hear, she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
